Bonta
Bonta is a city in the northwest part of the Dofus world, locked in constant war with the city of Brakmar. The entrance to Bonta is at (-29,-49). Neutrals may freely pass through Bonta and may use its bank and trade houses, but the city is guarded by Militiamen against Brakmarians. Bontarian Talk to Amayiro in the Bontan HQ at (-33,-57) to receive these quests. Every quest completed increases your Bontarian alignment by one level. # Bring 10 Twiggy Swords to Amayiro # Defeat Tarche in the Bontan HQ, then speak with Amayiro # Talk to Dame Cloude (-32, -60). She'll give you a paper. Give the paper to Amayiro. # Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread to Amayiro # Bring 32 Gobball tooth to Ned Etsith at (-33, -51) (defeat exactly 32 Gobballs - if you have more than that on you, he will confiscate them and send you to bring another 32), then speak with Amayiro # Defeat Torche in the tavern at (-32, -60), then speak with Amayiro # Retreive Special Playing Card and purchase one Feubuk Beer from Innkeeper Feubuk in the tavern at at (-27, -56). Bring these things to Amayiro. # Defeat Lost Crow at (-35, -61), then go to Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) and pay 1000 kama to get a necklace repaired. Then bring it back to Amayiro. # Go to taverns and collect badges at (-32, -51), (-26, -58), and (-27, -50) #Head south to the city of Brakmar. Cross the screen with the bridge into the city. On next screen one with City gates, head through gates and move right. On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam and your allignment should go upto 9 # Aggressive Boars spawn in Cania Fields, known locations (please add): (-28,-42), (-27,-44), (-20,-41), (-24,-50), (-27,-48), (-23,-47), (-23,-42) (-20, -51) # Bring 20 Twiggy Staffs to Amayiro. # Go into -32, -51 to beat the tavernier (level 5, 80 hp), and to bring back the cheque to Amayiro - "You have just gained a nicked katana". Then go to the district of the blacksmiths and to ask kosuke to repair the blade in -26, -55 (in the forging mill) # Contact double agent Bishom Pot in Brakmar Militia at -29,31, Then report back to Amayiro. # buy 10 pods powder from Moub Reicifitra (-27,-58) for the new cannons (you have to pay) talk to him about everything before buying, to get i free powder, the rest will cost you 18kk or another way To enter his house (under hidden ground behind bookshelf) to find the receipt of this famous powder (3 magic cure, 1 measure of elbow grease, 1 flint)(this makes 1). and you need a fairywork manufacturer or an enchanter to make it. (easyier to buy it) # To go to speak in Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49) and to bring back for him 4 plains crackler stones. # Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weight 500 pods each and Amayiro handles out only 1 each time. More to come they get completed. Category:Quests Category:Areas